


Seductive offer

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Ivar is a master of persuasion ...





	Seductive offer

She could never, even in her worst nightmares, predict what would happen. That she would see Ubbe kissing Ivar like he was a woman, and telling him that he loves him with deep affection, she has always wanted from him. Kind words, gentle touch and complete commitment. 

How could Ubbe had feelings towards his own brother?  
  
Did gods not see it?

She was running fast and clumsily, with burning cheeks. They saw her and she knew she was in trouble.

Ivar was a madman … Ivar will going to kill her.

„What’s wrong?” someone asked her and tried to catch her arm, but she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t talk with anyone right now. She needed to find Sigurd.

She left main hall and she stepped to the street, frantically looking for a blond head of Sigurd, ofcourse without any luck. She couldn’t find him in his usual whereabouts, and she was almost stoped by Astrid, who could clearly notice her red rimmed eyes.

Margrethe sent her weak smile, and turned to the woods. She decided to spend some time in hidden spot of hers and Sigurd’s encounters. There was a chance Sigurd will finally notice her absence and will try to find her there. At least, she hoped he will.

„Margrethe!” Ubbe’s tone of voice was so stern, that she almost choked on her own heartbeat. She looked behind herself and locked eyes with him. He wasn’t angry … just scared and dissapointed.

„Wait,” he ordered her with risen hand, and she was torn. She wanted to hear his explanation, but she was also afraid that he will hurt her.

„Leave me alone!” she screamed to him and tried to run faster, but he was already there, grabbing her arm and squeezing it painfully.

„I said, wait,” he whispered in her ear, an even though she was right now disgusted by his actions, she felt goosebumps on her skin.

„Let me go, please,” she begged in pleading voice, when he was leading her deeper into the woods.

„Not before we talk,” Ubbe said firmly.

They walked for some time, till they reached a quiet spot next to the lake. He made her to lean against old, worm-eaten tree, and he stood very close to her, enabling himself easy way to catch her, if she would try to run again.

„Don’t be scared,” he said, touching her face with gentle fingers. She would have loved it, except for current circumstances. „I won’t hurt you.”

„I won’t tell anyone, I swear,” she pleaded with heart hammering in her chest. „I promise, Ubbe.”

„Who you were looking for, then?”

He was tired and disappointed, and she was feeling more threatened every passing minute.

„I wasn’t looking for anyone. I just wanted to be alone … for a while.”

„Stop lying to me …,” he didn’t rise his voice, but he suggestively squeezed her arm. „Be honest and we will find some solution … but I need to trust you. Can I trust you?”

„Yes, Ubbe, you can.” She assured him with unshed tears of anxiety in her eyes.

„Who were you looking for?” he asked again.

„I was looking for Sigurd,” she admitted with broken voice. „I wanted to tell him, because I thought he would protect me.”

„Why are you scared?”

„I’m scared of Ivar! He’s crazy!” she bursted in tears, and Ubbe gathered her in his arms, giving her some sense of false protection. „He won’t let me walk away from knowing that you …” her voice broke mid sentence, and she was trying to release herself from Ubbe’s grip.

She couldn’t just snap out of disgust.

How could Ubbe do it with his own brother? How could he kiss him, and maybe even make love to him, just like he was making love to her?

„Let me go!”

„Calm down,” Ubbe warned her, while his hand was gently petting her hair. „He won’t hurt you and I won’t neither. I care about you.”

„You lying!”

„No, I’m not. Aren’t you the only girl I’m taking to my bed? I could use other slaves, but I’m choosing to be with you”.

She knew it’s true.

How many times she was pleased and felt very confident because of it.

She has even thought Ubbe Ragnarsson loved her.

„You kissed him …”

„It was passing weakness … I was so worried he died there, my emotions got better of me.”

„You were very convincing, though” Ivar voice startled them, when he silently crawled to them, with devious grin on his face.

„Shup up,” Ubbe said, annoyed.

Ivar was staring at Margrethe, feeding on her fear, and after a while he found cosy spot on fallen tree nearby, and drew out ripe apple from his pocket. She closed her eyes with terror when his teeth loudly sliced through peel of a fruit.

„Don’t be afraid,” Ubbe asked her, noticing her shivering.

„Oh, but you should be scared, dove,” Ivar resolved her hopes. „You know something you shouldn’t.”

„I won’t tell anyone! I swear.”

„And your word means shit to me. It means nothing. Just like you.”

„Ivar, shut the fuck up!” Ubbe stared at his brother with growing anger, but he was still gripping Margrethe’s arm, preventing her escape.

„Nah, you shut up, Ubbe. Enough of talking,” Ivar spat, throwing away his half-eaten apple. „Kill her already.”

She screamed so loud, Ubbe needed to cover her mouth with his hand. His eyes were shocked and uncertain, evidently he didn’t plan to kill her.

„What were you hoping to acomplish by talking to her?” Ivar asked, noticing his brother’s hesitation. „She’s a slave, she will spill our dirty little secret as soon as you let her from your sight.”

Margrethe shook her head with denial, seeking mercy in Ubbe’s beautiful eyes. The eyes of a man she desired so much.

„I won’t kill her, Ivar,” Ubbe hissed, clenching his jaw. „And you won’t do it, either.”

For a minute Ivar looked like petulant child, visibly angry and dissapointed. Margrethe knew, Ubbe’s objection didn’t guarantee her safety. Ivar could kill her anyway, she was such an easy target. Slave girl nobody cared for.

She was forced to seek Sigurd’s help, because he was the only one who saw true danger in Ivar’s crazy mind, and in his ruthless heart.

„She will betray us, Ubbe.”

„She won’t,” Ubbe looked at her sadly and almost pleadingly. „She promised.”

„Her promise means nothing.”

„Yet I believe her. I can guarantee you.”

Ubbe released Margrethe from his grip, and took her hand, leading her to Ivar and encouraging her to sit next to him, which she did with choking fear.

„Tell him,” Ubbe ordered her, so she hesitantly looked into Ivar’s wild, reluctant eyes.

„I won’t tell.”

„I don’t believe you,” Ivar shoved his fingers in her hair and squeezed hard, making her whine. „You told Sigurd about our unfortunate night together.”

„He made me say it … „

„You could have lied … I mean, you actually did,” Ivar snorted, making fun of her. „My dick does work. It works great with Ubbe.”

„Ivar, shut your mouth,” Ubbe said embarrassed and averted his eyes.

„What is it, Ubbe? Are you ashamed of your want?”

Ubbe moved so quickly, even Ivar was surprised. Margrethe screamed when he gripped his brother’s shirt and punched him in the face, cousing bleeding and unexpectedly … Ivar’s loud and creepy laughter.

„You’re hurting my feelings, brother,” Ivar said finally, wiping blood with his sleeve. „So If everyone here is in a deep denial, I can see only one, satisfying solution.”

„And that would be?” Ubbe asked with tired, broken voice.

Margrethe clearly saw, that he was almost as much intimidated by Ivar as she was. He couldn’t control his brother.

Ivar didn’t respect him nor he feared Ubbe’s strength of healty, young man. But he loved Ubbe … he admitted it, when he thought there were no witnesses … and that confession sounded so true in Margrethe’s ear, it made her blood run cold.

„Tell me, dove …, ” Ivar turned to her, changing his hard grip on her hair to a very gentle touch to her heated, damp cheek. „Would you like to become a free girl? A girl with power?”

Margrethe was so scared of this change of tone, that she momentarily seeked support in Ubbe’s eyes.

What were the right words for Ivar?

What should she say to survive his canniness?

„You don’t have to admit it, I know it’s true.” Ivar said with a smile. „I saw your hateful looks towards our mother and how jealous you are of every free woman in Kattegat. I can see ambition in your beautiful eyes, my sweet, smart girl.”

„I’m not jealous.”

„Oh, but you are. And I’m going to make you a fine proposition. Only this one proposition will make you stay alive. Because I don’t trust people who have nothing to gain from the bargain.”

„What do you want?” she asked cringingly, returning his gaze.

„I want you to become a wife of Ragnar’s Lothbrok son. A wife of Ubbe.”

„What?” it was Ubbe’s part to be confused.

„You will tell Lagertha that Marghrete is your chosen one and you will marry her, giving her you name and possible vision to become, one day, a queen of Kattegat. I don’t think it’s an offer easy to reject, do you?”

Margrethe was so shocked by Ivar’s words that she almost couldn’t believe them. But it was Ivar’s  biggest advantage, that you just had to take his words for granted. There was something in his eyes so convincing, that it was easy to believe he was the favourite entertainer of the gods.

„What do you say, my brother?” Ivar asked Ubbe, because he could, with all certanity, be sure that Margrethe was satisfied with his offer. It was almost impossible to experience such dramatical change of perspective in such a short moment. With just few words involved.

Margrethe looked at Ubbe, and she was a little hurt by his reluctance. She was dreaming about this moment, yet it was clear now, she was the only one.

„You have no choice, my dear Ubbe,” Ivar said impatiently, when he didn’t get his brother’s agreement right away. „Either you marry her and make her a future queen, or I will kill her. And there will be no force on this world that will stop me from doing it.”

 

 


End file.
